In The Dog House
by stripper girl drunk
Summary: Quinn is in the dog house! What did she do or say to Rachel to get herself thrown in there? Faberry humor.


**A/N: Moving this story from another account onto here. If it looks familiar to you, that's why. Much love!**

**In The Dog House**

"Will you just tell me what I did wrong already!"

Rachel huffed and averted her eyes, still refusing to speak to Quinn. Really, you'd think the blonde girl would have given up by now.

But no.

Not Quinn Fabray. She knew Rachel all too well. The diva was a sucker for the dramatic in life, and would probably drag this argument out for as long as she possibly could. Well, she assumed it was an argument, but for it be an actual argument there had to be some sort of verbal communication. What Quinn found surprising was the fact that Rachel had barely spoken a word to her when she returned from Cheerio's practice.

She knew right away that something was amiss. She could smell it in the air. Normally when Quinn returned home from a long day of practice, Rachel came running to the door to meet her with a bear hug and a giant kiss on the lips. She'd smile cheerfully and tell Quinn that she had made her favorite meal tonight, and that she had started a warm bath for her to soak her tired muscles in while she waited for the food to finish cooking.

But this time was completely different. There was no smiling girlfriend to meet her at the door. There was no aroma of a home cooked meal in the air. Quinn hadn't checked yet, but she'd bet her spankies that there was no bubble bath waiting for her upstairs. The only thing to greet Quinn was the darkness of the living room, and a faint light from the kitchen. Upon venturing further, she noticed Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, a forlorn look upon her face. Rachel didn't even bother to look up when Quinn set her bag down on the floor.

"Rach...hey, Rach, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn and met her eyes briefly before looking away.

"Rachel, really. Something's up. Tell me what's going on."

This time when Rachel looked up, there was a fire in her eyes that Quinn had only seen a few times.

She had seen it once when she had gotten completely smashed with Santana. Both of them had stumbled into the house at what Rachel had then called 'an ungodly hour', and then proceeded to pass out on top of one another. The next morning Brittany had come to retrieve Santana, wearing a look on her face identical to Rachel's.

The second time she had seen this look was yet another occurrence with alcohol, and oh, big surprise! Santana!

One too many shots of tequila had caused Quinn to flash an entire group of people, a group that just happened to contain one Finn Hudson. Rachel had heard about it from the lips of Santana herself, who just couldn't keep her mouth shut when she was intoxicated.

When Quinn entered the house and saw Rachel wearing that same look, she knew she was in for it big time.

"Will you just tell me what I did wrong already!"

Rachel rose slowly from her chair and looked Quinn dead in the eyes and spoke with a voice so soft that Quinn had to strain to hear it.

"We've talked about this numerous times. I don't feel that I should have to explain myself once again. Maybe if you listened when I spoke then we wouldn't be in this predicament now. I'm going to sleep now Quinn. I'd prefer it if you slept out here tonight. I'd like to be alone with my thoughts."

With that said, Rachel brushed past Quinn and headed upstairs to their bedroom. Quinn stood there for what felt like an hour before moving over to the pullout couch that they had reserved for guests, and times like this.

Brow knitted together with worry, Quinn pulled out her cell phone and sent out a mass text to her friends. She was hoping that Rachel had confided in at least one of them, and maybe, just maybe, they could help her out.

Quinn Fabray: **In the doghouse with Rachel. Did she call any of you guys? I really need to know.**

Quinn waited a few moments, sleep beginning to overtake her, when her phone started to beep.

Santana Lopez: **Oh Q-Ball, you and me both bro. Britts found out about the dirty magz I kept under the mattress, and now she won't let me get my mack on. : (**

Noah Puckerman: **I heard wut u did. Low blow to my hot jew.**

Mercedes Jones**: Mmmm mmm gurl, you're gettin' none tonite**

Brittany Pierce: **I told you! Stop reading my diary!**

Quinn cocked her head slightly when she read this.

Brittany Pierce: **Oopsie! Sorry Quinnie! Replied to the wrong text!**

Quinn smiled knowingly before looking at the final unread message on her phone.

Finn Hudson: **quinn u rly need 2 b more considerit of rachels felings**

After reading the text from Finn, Quinn finally gave up and gave in to one of the most restless nights of sleep she had ever had.

Xxxx

After spending the entire night by herself, Rachel had decided that perhaps she had overreacted. Maybe she had finally come to her senses, or maybe she just really missed being cuddled up against the soft yet strong body of Quinn Fabray. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, it was just a heat of the moment kind of situation, and passion overtook her.

When she made her way slowly down the stairs, she was met with one of the most saddening yet adorable scenes she had ever witnessed.

There on the pullout couch was her Quinn, all cuddled up with one of Rachel's favorite stuffed toys, a giant yellow star with the text "You're #1!" written on it. The way Quinn was holding it you'd swear it was for dear life.

Rachel smiled and made her way towards Quinn and took a seat on the edge of the couch. As soon as she sat down, Quinn's eyes fluttered open and revealed all the sadness and distress she had been feeling the whole night.

"Rach...please tell me what I did. Whatever it was, I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do it again."

Rachel pushed a lock of Quinn's hair to the side and then scooted closer to her blonde girlfriend.

"Well, Quinn. Last night, before you got home, I was preparing to make you dinner, as per usual. It was when I went to grab ingredients for said dinner that a problem arose."

Rachel met Quinn's questioning look before continuing.

"You put everything on the top shelf again, Quinn. You know how I feel about that. I'm very sensitive about my height and then to have it shoved in my face that my stature isn't exactly up to societal norms kind of set me off. I apologize for reacting the way that I did. I'm sorry I made you sleep out here."

Through the entire confession Quinn hadn't said a word. Before she could stop herself, an enormous laugh (probably bigger than Rachel!) left her mouth.

"Don't worry baby, I promise I'll buy you a stool."

…

Quinn: 0

Doghouse: 2

XXXX

Yeah, I know it was odd. I hope it at least made you smile a bit. Being about 5'1 myself, I don't think that all of you giants out there really understand the pain/anguish that we tiny people go through on a daily basis. Offering a stool does not remedy this! Much love, guys!


End file.
